You Turned My World Upside Down
by Ausllylover97
Summary: Ally Dawson's Mum and Dad had both died by the time she was 12, now living with her abusive step father Matt and his ungrateful daughters, her life gets turned upside down when Austin Moon steps into it. Better then it sounds. Rated T for language.
1. New Schools and New Songs

**You turned my world upside down;****n Chapter 1 - New schools and New Songs**

**A/N**

**This is and idea that's been going round my head for a while just bare with me. I'm not too sure where I'm going with it. But I hope you like it.**

**PROLOGUE:**

**ALLY POV;**

I never was one for the girly clothing and all the make-up. I was never one to believe in love at first sight. Heck I didn't even believe in love. I thought love was just a fairy tale that only exists in books and films. I never expected to fall head first in it. But that all changed when I met Austin. He turned my world upside down. Just by one look I was mesmerised.

Chapter One; The first encounter;

**ALLY POV;**

I'm Allyson Marie Dawson. You probably don't know me. I'm the girl who sits at the back of the classroom. I'm the one who never raises her hand. I'm the one who's constantly writing in my song book, whether that be for new song ideas or just my thoughts and feelings. I am the girl who will avoid anyone because I have horrible stage freight whether I'm on stage or not. I'm the girl who only has one best friend, Trish. I'm the girl that you barely notice. But that's the way I like it.

My alarm went off at 6 'o' clock. I grabbed my glasses and shoved them on my face then I looked on my bedside table and just like I expected, there laid a list of chores that needed to be done before I set off to school. You see my father died when I was young, I don't really remember much about him. My mother remarried thinking that I needed some sort of male influence. His name was Matt, he always insisted on me calling him Dad when he and my Mum got together, I did but least to say I wasn't happy about it, because he never was and never will be my Dad. Anyway about 8 years later when I was 12 my mother died in a car crash, so naturally Matt became my new guardian, but soon after my Mother died I came to find that the whole caring step father act was literally just an act. He became violent towards me and made me do all the chores. Soon after this all started his children's Mother was admitted to a mental institution. Not surprising once you meet the children, but naturally they moved in with us. So not only did I know have to cook and clean for him but his children too. He was a well off news anchor but I didn't get a cent out of him for all the work I did to keep the house clean. I had to work at my mum's music store Sonic Boom, the only thing she made sure she left to me. That's how I made my money. Sometimes I'd sleep there over night just to escape him. But he soon found out and made sure that he would stop me from this so when I cam back he'd beat me more than usual. He would beat me to a pulp. So I eventually stopped. His children walk around the place in designer label and when they miss out on one thing they class them selves as hard done by, and there's me walking around in hand-me downs from my cousin or walking around in my mothers old clothes. I couldn't spend any money from sonic boom on clothes because I was saving up for college, there is no way I'm going stay here for much longer. I've put up with it for 5 years and that's long enough.

I got out of bed and picked up my list of chores. Same routine everyday, I suppose you eventually get used to it. I grabbed my dressing gown, putting it on as I walked down the four flights of stairs to the ground floor. I walked into the kitchen and started on the girls lunches. To me they were both evil bitches but every time I'm out of line towards them Matt hits me not that it really matters if I've upset someone or because he'll hit me any way just ten times harder if I've done something wrong. I started to put some things in clear boxes for their lunches, hiding some chocolate and some other sandwiches I had made in the pocket of my dressing gown. Then I made a start on the living room and other rooms I'm told to clean.

An hour and a half later I had finished so I walked back upstairs and started to get ready for school. I slipped on my long sleeve grey sweat shirt, to cover up my bruises and a pair of ripped jeans with my grey converses. I shoved my hair up in a pony tail and grabbed my bag. I shoved the sandwiches and chocolate and my homework into my bag and proceeded out the door. I put my hand on the door handle when I felt a sharp pain go through my shoulder. I turned around to see Matt standing there smirking at me. He then walked off without saying a word, I guess it's just something I've got used to. Being slapped before I go to school with no apparent reason. School is my only way out. The girls go to a private school so going to the high school down the road was actually quite appealing, not having to deal with them all day. The only other escape I had from this apart from school was my music. Music was a way for me to put my feeling out there, it was a way for me to feel like none of this was real and I was just living in a twisted story and soon I was going to get my happy ending. In an ideal world Matt would be put in prison and the girls would be sent to boarding school and my Mum would come back into my life saying that Matt forced her out and that she didn't actually die. But of course that only happens in the fairy tales, this is real life and I have to put up with it until I turn 18 and go to college.

I walked leisurely to school. As I went through the doors it was nice knowing that I won't have to deal with anyone else for a while yet because there was another hour until class started. I also got here early to stop any further beatings from Matt. I walked into the music room and settled down at the piano and opened my book at the page with the song I had started writing lyrics to last night, I just had to sort out the melody for it. So far for the lyrics I have;

**Always feeling like a joke**

**Never goes away,**

**Makes me feel completely broke,**

**And makes go despair.**

**You like to say that sometimes,**

**Life never changes,**

**Things may sometimes look the same,**

**But life just rearranges.**

started to flow out of me with the melody. The door flew open and Trish walked over to me. I looked at the clock and my eyes grew wide when I saw there was only 15 minutes till class started. Trish walked over to me and said "New song?"

"Yeah. Just a few new things I'm playing about with." I stated simply.

"Well it sounds pretty good. You know you should really try performing some your songs because they're really good."

"You know I can't. As much as I'd love to perform the songs I write, I just can't. You know how bad my stage fright is."

"Yeah. Its just a shame no one gets to hear your amazing voice. Will you play me the song?"

"Sure. At least I'm not shy in front of you."

I started singing,

**Always feeling like a joke**

**Never goes away,**

**Makes me feel completely broke,**

**And makes go despair.**

**You like to say that sometimes,**

**Life never changes,**

**Things may sometimes look the same,**

**But life just rearranges.**

**Living with you is like...**

**Living in a war zone,**

**Feeling battered and confused,**

**Wish I didn't have to stay,**

**Always feeling bruised.**

**What happened to everything**

**You seemed to used to be**

**(All the joy you used to bring **

**Seems to have disappeared.) x2**

"Wow. "

"Let's go before we're late for class."

"We still have five minutes and our class isn't that far away."

"Ok ok."

We walked out the classroom and headed our first class, European History with Mr. Docking. I took at seat at the back of the class and took out my song book, text book and notebook. I continued writing the song until the bell went.

**AUSTIN POV;**

"Ok, so remind me again, a. Why I have to go back to high school. And b. Why I am here half an hour before this school is even meant to start?" I asked Dez

"Well you have to go back to high school to straighten out your image. If your seen as a dick head then you land not only your record label in shit but it also makes me your manager look bad. And we're here this early because we need you to be seen by as little paparazzi as possible and I want to get rid of you as quickly as possible before you start to piss me off and I get annoyed." He replied well that kind of stung a bit.

"Ok." Was all I said back before staring out the window, watching as we passed all the houses on the way to the high school. We stopped outside a relatively old looking building a bit worn down. I mentally groaned. I know this is my home town and all but I just don't see the need for me to go to a run down high school.

I walked through the doors and went and found my locker. I enter the combination, would the thing open. Of course not that'd be too easy. I re-enter it and re-entered it so many times that I lost count after the hundredth time. Ok maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit. "Fuck off you stupid fucking locker!" I exclaimed before punching it and then the fucking thing cam open didn't it. I put a few books in there before closing it again. Then I heard the faint sound of talking so I followed where the sound was coming from. I was about to enter when a girl said "You know I can't. As much as I'd love to perform the songs I write, I just can't. You know how bad my stage fright is."

"Yeah. Its just a shame no one gets to hear your amazing voice. Will you play me the song?" Another girl from inside the room said.

"Sure. At least I'm not shy in front of you." Then she started to play the piano. It was enchanting but the most amazing part of it was her voice it was hypnotising. The music stopped and the girls started talking again. Just as I was about to enter they left the room out the other door. I just stood there slightly mesmerised. She was just so... There aren't even words that could describe what she's like.

**A/N**

**Well what do you think? I'm not too sure where this will go but who knows? I'm not too sure how long till I update again. Review please and tell me what you think.**


	2. First Meetings and First Impressions

**A/N - thanks for the reviews, I know the first chapter wasn't very good but stick with it. It will get better. **

**You turned my world upside down **

**Chapter 2**

**ALLY POV**

I walked into my first lesson, English. Urrggh, how I loathe English. I mean I love the subject but I just don't like the teacher she always seems to pick on me. I sat down in my seat at the back of the classroom and pulled out my song book. I continued to write down some lyrics. The bell went and the class piled into the room and sat in their assigned seats. The class was chatting about their vacations. I was just writing in my song book, Trish wasn't in this class. Suddenly the room went silent as someone walked in. I kept my eyes glued to my book so I didn't draw attention to myself and to be honest I didn't really care about who just walked in. A figure loomed over me, so I looked up and into a pair of hypnotising brown eyes. I looked up further to see a mop of brown hair, then I saw a smirk plastered on his face. Austin Moon, can this day get any worse? 'Like what you see?'

'Um, no. Can I help you?'

'Well there's only one seat left and that appears to be here.'

I quickly scanned the room looking for another seat but when my search came to a stop I finally relented and said 'Fine. But don't think for even a second that because you Austin Moon that you can start talking to me because you'd be serverly mistaken.' Austin scoffed before saying 'Like I'd want to talk to a nobody like you who looks like she's been dragged through a charity shop backward and can't read size labels.' I tugged on my over-sized sweat-shirt.

'Well at least I'm not an arrogant, pig-headed ass hole who thinks just because he's famous he can get away with any thing without having any repercussions.' I turned my back to him and started to take notes down from the board.

English went past in a fast, surreal blur. Before I knew it the bell went and I was off on my way to Math. At least I sit next to Trish in this lesson. I walked into the class and sat in my usual seat at the back of the room. Trish came in soon. I hope I've got more lessons with her other wise this will just be horrible. I pulled out schedule to see what else I have today when it was ripped out of my hands. Trish. She was looking at them side by side to see what lessons we had together. 'Well' she finally said after studying the schedules ferociously, 'We have Math, Biology, chemistry, Drama and French together.'

'Do we have lunch together?' I asked dreading the answer.

'Yeah we do.'

'Thank god! I would be lost if we didn't have the same lunch period.'

'Yeah, that would be tragic.' I replied. That's when we heard a whistle and the whole of the class' heads whipped around to face the front. The teacher had whistled to get our attention. He started writing on the board and said 'Copy this down in your note books.' As he did.

The whole day went by so quickly. I was currently walking home with Trish. We were coming up to her house soon, then I'd probably go to Sonic Boom and write some more songs. Song writing is the only passion I've had since I was 4. My Mum started teaching me how to play the piano when I was 3 and I have been playing ever since, the very first song I wrote was The Butterfly song **(1)** I write it when I was in kindergarten and it was what made me want to become a song writer. Although that's probably never going to happen. Trish waved good bye to me as she walked into her house. I gave her a quick wave in return before walking on to Sonic Boom.

I walked up to Sonic Boom and unlocked the door before walking ina and up to the practise room. I opened up the lid to the piano keys and gently brushed my fingers along the keys. Even just the sound of the brushing of the keys sounded amazing. I started to play a few chords before lyrics started to flow out of me.

**Made a wrong turn once or twice**

**Dug my way out, blood and fire**

**Bad decisions, that's alright**

**Welcome to my silly life**

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**

**Miss 'No way, it's all good'**

**It didn't slow me down.**

**Mistaken, always second guessing**

**Underestimated, look I'm still around (2)**

I made my way downstairs, seeing as this is the only place I have left that is actually mine I thought I may as well make it as successful as it was when my mother was alive.

I closed the shop dead on 6 'o' clock and lock up. I start to make my way home putting my ear phones in and taking a leisurely stroll to try and lengthen out the walk when I go go head first into someone.

**AUSTIN POV;**

I was casually walking down the streets, listening to music when out of nowhere came this girl who went head first into my chest and then we both toppled over and ended up on the ground. I got up and dusted myself off and shouted at her 'What the hell did you think you think you were doing? Watch where your going. I thought glasses were supposed to help you see better.'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me.' The next thing she did was very unexpected. She slapped me! Not just lightly, full pelt. It was quite powerful for such a petite girl. She looked really hurt. Oh well. So was my cheek now. Our of nowhere came the paparazzi, shoving microphones in our faces and flashing their cameras left, right and centre. They started asking questions like 'are you dating?', 'how long have you been dating for?', 'what was your argument about?' I just grabbed her hand and ran for it.

I ran all the way back to my house, with her running just as fast next to me. We walked through my front door and her eyes grew wide. 'What?' I thought 'hasn't she ever seen a house this big with only two people living in it before?' I guess not. She stood their in awe with her mouth gaping. Dez walked into the hall way. 'Well? Care to explain?'

'Look, its not my fault. This stupid bitch came out of nowhere and collided with me and then slapped me infront of the paparazzi and now they think we're dating.'

'Excuse me? I'm not a bitch. You were the one not paying attention to where you were going.'

'Neither were you.' I fired back.

'Look I don't care who's fault it is all I know is that we really can't be doing with this. Austins image is bad enough, let alone having 'Austin Moon breaks sweet, innocent girl's heart.' Plastered all over the tabloids. Its already on the tiger beat news update on T.V.'

'What are you suggesting' the girl asked.

'You two have to fake date.'

'What?!' We both exclaimed in synch with each other.

'You two have to fake date.'

'What?! You have got to be kidding me!'

'Nope. Its the only way to straighten out your image.' I started thinking it through and it didn't sound that bad, it will help me out.

'You can't seriously be considering this?'

'Well it would help me improve my image.'

'You can not be serious.'

'Look I hate the idea as much as the next person but if its the only way for me to wipe my slate clean then I'll do it.'

'Well count me out.'

'Look, do me this favour and I'll give you money.'

'How's it a favour if you have to pay for it?'

'Look, just say what you want. Name your price.'

'Um, I want a piano. The one fromt the pawn shop round the corner. If I'm gonna do this then I want that. And we're also doing this on my terms.'

'Ok what ever. So you'll help?'

'Yeah. I suppose I will.'

**A/N - so what do you think? I know its pretty rubbish at the moment but I promise it should get better. Thanks for the reviews again.**

**(1) Butterfly song - Austin and Ally song!**

**(2) P!nk - Perfect.**


	3. Fake Girlfriends and Fake First Dates

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like it so far, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this but let's see.**

**You Turned my World Upside Down Chapter 3;**

**ALLY POV**

What am I letting myself in for? I must be loosing my mind! I've just agreed to be Austin Moon's fake girlfriend.

'Ok, so we'll set up a first date for you Saturday and make sure that an anonymous tip off tells the paparazzi about Austin Moon and his new girlfriend's first date.'

'What? A date?'

'Well yeah how else do you think the paparazzi will find out?'

'Yeah. Besides, I thought you'd be thrilled to be faking dating someone like me.' He did not just say that.

I scoffed and said 'Look, you arrogant ass hole. I am not thrilled to be fake dating you.'

'Oh, before it all kicks off I want you two to have your first kiss on your first official date. It will give the paparazzi what they want.'

'What! I don't talk to guys. I don't date them and I certainly don't kiss them.'

'So? Now you do.'

I exclaimed in disgust before stomping out the door. Austin ran out the door and said 'I'll give you more details about Saturday tomorrow babe. Also your coming round mine tomorrow after school.'

'Ha. Yeah right.'

'Yeah that is right.' He shut the door after saying that before I could reply. I started to make my way home.

I walked through the door and straight up to my room before Matt or Lucy and Livv could say anything. I walked through my bedroom door and put my music on and walked into the en-suit. That was the only thing Matt insisted that I had because he didn't want to be associated with a dirty child. I turned the hot water on and took off my glasses before stepping into the shower, allowing the hot to cascade down my body. It felt so refreshing. I stepped out of the shower half an hour later feeling great. I put my glasses back on before stepping into my bedroom in just a towel. I pulled out my black yoga shorts with my black vest top. I dries myself off and pulled on my clothes. I put my hair up in a messy bun and jumped into bed, falling to sleep to my music.

I woke up to the sound of soft music and smiled, realising that it was a piece that I had composed but couldn't think of any lyrics so I just left it as music. It was peaceful just sitting there listening to it. It finished all too quickly for my liking. So I jumped out of bed and looked onto my bed side unit. For a change there wasn't a list, just a letter, it said,

**Ally**

**No chores today you did them so well yesterday that they don't need to be done again until tomorrow. There will probably be a longer list though tomorrow because they won't have been done for a day. **

**Matt**

Well that's a result I suppose. I grabbed a pair of black ripped jeans, that were ripped from wear and tear and not strategically. I slipped them on quickly, then grabbed a white vest top and a dark blue over sized knitted jumper. I then pulled my peyton black Doc Marten's out and slid them on and zipped them up. I grabbed my leather jacket and school bag, shoved all my homework in it then proceeded out the door and started on my journey to school.

I walked through the doors of the school and up to my locker. I entered my combination and I put some things in it and pulled out my Math and English books. I closed my locker and pulled my song book out and started to make my way to the music room. I was just about to enter the room when I heard someone call my name. I turned around. Oh god. Please kill me now.

**AUSTIN POV**

I walked through the doors of the school to see Ally walking away from her locker, now's my chance to ask her on a 'date' in front of entire student body. I called out to her and waltzed up to her. Putting on my signature smile well smirk and then kissed her on the cheek. It took her a bit surprised. 'What are you doing?' she whispered.

'Well I didn't realise it was a crime to kiss my girlfriend.'

'What?'

'Well that's what you are.'

'Oh yeah. Course I am.' She said sarcastically

'Well anyway. I want to formally ask you on a date Saturday.' I said loud enough for people to hear and turn around with their mouths hanging wide open.

'Well um I suppose.'

'Great, meet me at mine about 11.' She started to walk away so I caught up with Ally and slung my arm around her protectively like a fake boyfriend should do.

The school went past so quickly. Period six seemed to go as quickly as it came. I was on my way out of class when Ally went zooming past. I called out to her but she didn't even give me a backward glance. I ran after her and grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. 'Where are you going?' I asked.

'Um, I've got to open my shop.'

'Your shop?'

'Yeah.'

'Um, well can't you not open for one day? I really need to go through the plan with you.' I asked

'Huh, fine!'She exclaimed.

'Great!' I exclaimed in reply.

We started to walk back to mine holding hands to keep up the facade.

We made it back to mine and walked through the front door. We immediately dropped each others hands and I must admit I kind of missed her warmth. I slung my bag down on the floor and kicked off my shoes, while Ally carefully unzipped her Doc Marten's and placed the neatly next to the front door and placed her bad delicately next to them. I shouted out to Dez telling him we were home before walking into the living room and jumping on the sofa stretching my legs out. She slowly walked over and sat down on the floor in front of the sofa and pulled her legs up to her chest. Then Dez walked in and sat in the arm chair. 'Austin put your legs down and let Ally sit down.'

I scoffed and grumble a few unknown words and begrudgingly moved my legs. Ally slid up the side of the sofa and sat on it.

'So, let's get started. Ally what's your favourite thing to do?'

'Well I don't really do much outside school because I have to run my shop.' She replied

'Really, you do nothing but work in the shop?!' I asked.

'Nope.'

'Ok well, Austin you'll have to do your favourite thing.' Dez explained.

'Well, how about we go for a picnic on the beach?'

'Oh, that's perfect!' Exclaimed Dez. 'That would be out in the open, which means it would be easy for the paparazzi to find!'

'How are you about this Ally?' I asked.

'Well to be honest I don't really like the beach.'

'Well we could try doing something else.'

'No, don't worry we still can, it might be different with someone other than my step sisters.'

'Ok, so Saturday, 11, at mine.'

'Yep. Can I go now?'

'Um, yeah sure.'

'Great, see you tomorrow.'

'Yeah.' I gave her a slight nod and with that she left.

**A/N - What do you think? I know its not too good. Sorry that there were no songs in this chapter, but more will be coming. Bare with me. Reviews please! **


	4. First Dates and First Kisses

**A/N- Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry about the long wait, been revising for my mock exams coming up in a few weeks and homework has been getting on top of me. Don't know when next chapter will be up. Hopefully Tuesday.**

**x**

**You Turned My World Upside Down Chapter 4**

**AUSTIN POV**

Just waiting for Ally before we set off for the beach. I packed some little nit pick bits for lunch and dinner with a candle and a checkered blanket to put on the ground so we can sit on the beach. I also packed a bikini for Ally, knowing that she'd come in a bathing suit and a beach ball, everyone likes to play ball while on the beach and lastly I put a net and volley ball in the basket, so we'd be able to play beach volley ball.

Ally turned up eventually, ten minutes late. 'What time do you wall this?' I asked her.

'Um... One minute.' She lifted her arm and looked at her watch before saying 'about ten past eleven.' She replied.

'Hmph. Shall we get this over and done with?' I asked holding out my hand.

'Fine. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get home.'

'Oh, no you can't we're going onto the Helen show tomorrow to talk about our new relationship, so you're staying over mine.'

'What? Oh no I'm not. I agreed to a date. But I'm not staying over yours.'

'Oh yes you are.'

'Urrgh. But I've got to buy some new clothes and pyjamas because there is no way that I'll have enough time to go back to mine and pick some up.'

'Fine. We'll go to the mall first and I'll buy you some stuff for tonight and tomorrow. But I'm picking it because there is no way that I'm being seen with you if you look like, well like that.'

'Fine, but no skirts, no shorts and no short sleeves

'Fine. Come on let's go.'

'Fine.'

'Which car?'

'Does it really matter?'

'Fine. Come on then.'

We walked over to the car holding hands. I opened her door for her like a gentleman should, she smiled and got in. She had got the most amazing smile. I closed her door for her and then walked around to my side and got in and started to drive toward the mall.

We got to the mall and entered through the front entrance holding hands. We walked toward American Eagle. We walked into the store and I picked out a few long sleeved dresses, some pants and long sleeved shirts and t-shirts, I also picked out a few short sleeved shirts and paired them with some jumpers and cardigans. I thought I may as well revamp her wardrobe. If she's gonna be my girlfriend for a while she's gonna have to look presentable. I gave her all the clothes and she went to try them on while I picked out some shoes that went with the outfits.

She came out of the changing rooms in a pair of black jeans and a white vest top with a loose black knitted jumper over the top of it. I gave her a pair of white high top all star converses with it. Then she said 'Seriously Austin, you don't have to do this, I can pay for it myself.'

'No, I want to.' She smiled, then I had to go and ruin by saying 'besides, if your gonna be my girlfriend, you need to look presentable.' The smile immediately dropped from her face and she looked pissed. She stalked back into the changing rooms looking even more pissed. She changed quickly and cam back out. She said 'look, I'm not trying anymore stuff on, just buy it, its all the same size it should fit.'

'But what if it do-'

'Just que up and buy the god damn clothes!' She exclaimed.

'Fine.' I walked over to the cashier and paid for the clothes before grabbing Ally's hand and walking out the store door.

'I'm not going in anymore shops. Let's just go to the beach and get this date over and done with.'

'Fine.'

We made our way to the beach and set our stuff down on the sand, spreading out the checkered blanket and placing the basket next to it. As I expected Ally reached into her bag and pulled out a 1 piece bathing suit and a towel. So I reached into the basket and started to pull out the food for the picnic and as casually as I could I pulled out the bikini and chucked it at Ally. She picked it up between her thumb and index finger and squinted at it before she realised what it was, I just carried on with unpacking the food.

ALLY POV

I looked at the vile piece of cloth I was holding between my thumb and index finger. He decided to pick out an indecent red bikini, that left nothing to the imagination. I scoffed and looked up at him. He just carried on unpacking food from the basket as if didn't just chuck an absolutely vile degrading piece of cloth at me. I cleared my throat and he looked up. Then I said 'you can not be serious.'

'Oh but I am.' He replied.

'No!' I exclaimed.

'Please. If not for me. Then do it to get this over and done with.' He said softly with puppy dog eyes.

'Fine.'

'Good, there's some toilets in that cafe over there than you can get changed in. I've got a long skirt in here if you want something to put over it while walking back here.'

'Fine. Pass me it.'

'Here' he said holding old a sarong type skirt.

'Thanks' I said smiling softly at him before walking towards the cafe to get changed.

Thankfully, the slaps I had been getting from Matt lately hadn't left any long term marks and were cleared up. I carefully slipped out of my clothes and bra and panties and slid on the two pieces of red cloth. I then wriggled into the sarong and slipped back on the converses. I made my way out of the cafe holding my clothes in my hands. I suddenly felt every pair of eyes on me. It was really unnerving. I walked out onto the beach and sat next to Austin and took odd my converses again. I took out a book, put my sunnies on then lied back and began to read.

I had been reading for about 10 minutes when Austin started whining. 'Ally, can we start to eat, I'm starving.'

'You can eat. I'm gonna sit here and read my book, I'm not really hungry.'

'Come on Alls.'

'No Austin.'

'Please. I wanna make it romantic so it looks like its a real date.' He whispered the last part.

'Fine. You're not gonna give in are you?'

'Nope.'

'Let's eat then.'

Austin reached into the basket and pulled out a candle and a lighter and placed the candle in the middle between us and lit it. He reached into the basket again and pulled out 2 plates and 2 napkins. He placed a plate and napkin in front of me and then immediately tucked into the picnic. I picked up a sausage roll and sat the picking at it.

'Are you just gonna sit there picking at that sausage roll?'

'Well, I'm not really hungry to be honest.'

'Fine. Just go back to reading your book. Sorry for trying to make this romantic.' He said sounding pissed.

'Look Austin just because I'm not hungry doesn't mean I'm not gonna sit and at least pretend to eat.'

'Whatever Ally.' He said then I got a brilliant idea. I picked up a spoon and put some potato salad onto it and then started towards Austin.

'What are you doing?' He said.

'Well I thought I would feed you seeing as that's meant to be romantic. That's what they do in the movies.'

'Oh ok.' He said. I gently pushed the potato salad into his mouth and pulled the spoon back out. He chewed it and then swallowed it. He then picked up a grape and popped it into my mouth. I chewed it and swallowed it before smiling at him. He gave me a cheeky grin. I then picked up a miniature pork pie and placed it gently in his mouth. He then chewed this and swallowed it.

We had been doing this for about 20 minutes before the paparazzi showed up. They came up to us and started asking us questions, ranging from 'Are you dating?' To 'When are you two getting married?'. Austin answered most of the questions. They'd ask them and I'd just look at him and he'd answer for me. Then cam the bit I dreaded most. The kiss. One of the interviewers asked us to kiss, he said it'd make a brilliant magazine front cover. I was really scared. I hadn't kissed anyone since my first kiss. It was with my first boyfriend Dallas. It all ended sourly with him breaking my heart by cheating on me. Ever since then I vowed I'd never be so foolish to let anyone have that kind of control over my heart. Its stupid how girls can just give someone their heart and trust them not to break it. I learnt that the hard way. Since then I have kept to my vow and I haven't even looked at a boy like that. Austin started to lean in. I found myself getting lost in his eyes and leaning in. His lips crashed into mine and mine moved simultaneously with his. It was magic. But then it dawned on me. None of this was real. None. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. He just smiled down at me oblivious to the thoughts that were roaming through my head. He then turned to the paparazzi and said 'Look, as nice as is having you here. We're on a date so can we have a bit of privacy?' The press dispersed and we continued to eat.

We finished eating so I turned and picked up my book and put my sunnies back on and resumed reading. It didn't last long though before Austin started whingeing again. 'Ally I want to go swimming!'

'Well go then.'

'Pwease?!' He exclaimed. I slid my sunnies further down my nose.

'Austin I don't wat to go swimming.' I pushed my sunnied back up in front of my eyes and set my eyes back on the page of my book.

'Fine.' Austin said and sauntered off down to the sea. I started to read my book again, when someone came and picked me up in the fireman's lift. I dropped my book and my sunnies fell off my face. I looked up and saw a flash of Blonde hair and a pair of piecing chocolate brown eyes. Austin. He ran down toward the sea front with me and hands and then he decided to chuck me in the water.

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the lovely positive reviews, I'll update as soon as possible. Sorry for not finishing off the dat but I'm gonna do it in two parts and there will be more songs in upcoming chapters.**


	5. Sleepovers and Over Sized Shirts

You turned my world upside down; chapter 5

Austin POV

'Austin!' She shouted at me. I just chuckled slightly at her. She looked so cute all wet and in the - WAIT! What? I did not just say that. No, I just thought what I thought was appropriate. Yeah, that must be it. She got up and gave me a stern look in the eyes. I just laughed at her. It didn't take long for her to start laughing as well, soon we were both practically on the floor wetting our selves with laughter. I grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her up. We made our way further out to sea and started swimming around and mucking about. It was really fun. We got fed up after a while, well she did and I thought it was only fair to get out seeing as I picked her up and dropped her in here. We walked out and made our way back over to the blanket. She picked up her towel and dried herself off. We then sat down, I put my arm around her shoulders and she gently layed her head on my shoulders. We looked out on the ocean and watched the Sun set together. This day had gone so quick.

'Austin, can you take me home?' Ally asked.

'Why? I thought girls loved all this watching the sun set, romantic crap.' I replied

'Well, I don't. I couldn't care less and I couldn't think of anything more boring.'

'Wow. I never thought I'd ever hear a girl say that.'

'Well whatever. Can you take me home?'

'Well I can take you to mine yeah but not home.'

'What? Why?'

'Because silly, your staying round mine and we're going on the Helen show tomorrow aren't we.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot. Can we go back to yours then?'

'Yeah. You'll have to sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the sofa in my room, I haven't got any furniture for the spare room yet.' I explained.

'Ok, but don't worry, I'll sleep on the sofa and you can sleep in your bed.' She answered.

'No. You're the guest so you can sleep in the bed.' I replied.

'But-' she said.

'No buts.' I interrupted.

She scoffed and then gave in 'fine' she said.

'Oh and your staying over mine on Sunday and you can go to school from mine.'

'Woah! I never agreed to this.'

'Well you didn't but I thought it might help, seeing as we won't get back till late from the Helen show.'

'Fine.'

'Good.' We then made our way back to my car and got on and made our way back to my house.

I pulled up in my drive way and got out. I walked round to ally's side to open her door for her, but before I knew it, her door flew open hitting me in the groin, I groaned in pain and fell to the ground clutching said area. She got out and realised what she did and bent down to help me up. She was in her bikini top and shorts so I got a bit too much of a view and before I knew it I was blushing. Me blushing, no one ever normally has that power over me. I quickly got up and dusted myself off before quickly limping to the trunk of my car in pain to grab our beach bags and the shopping bags with Ally's clothes in it. I picked them up out of the trunk and swiftly made my way to the front door and opened it to see Dez sitting on the stairs with his laptop. 'Dez, why are you sitting on the stairs?' I asked.

'Isn't it obvious?' I gave him an 'it is so not obvious look' before he said 'well I'm trying to see if you sit at different areas of the house if it affects the wireless connection to the T.V.'

'Of course you are.' I replied

'How will you know if you have if you're not where the T.V is?' Ally asked.

'Dang it!'

'Dez, I'm gonna show Ally where my room is, so she can get settled in.'

'Ok. Are you alright about this Ally. I know what Austin's like where he doesn't ask just demands.' Dez asked. I was slightly offended.

'Yeah don't worry, he didn't exactly ask but I am truly grateful. Its nice to get away from home for a while. I just hope that its alright. I don't want to be an inconvenience.'

'Don't worry about it. You'll probably be spending a lot more time around here now that you and Austin are fake dating.'

'Ok well thanks Dez' she kissed him on the cheek. For some reason it felt a bit weird how she would choose to kiss Dez. Probably because we were forced into kissing.

After she had finished talking to Dez I showed her up to my room. As soon as she walked through the door her eyes lit up at the size of it. 'Make yourself at home.' I said and collapsed on to my bed.

'Wow. Your room is amazing. I mean I thought your house was big, but your bedroom. Wow. You could probably fit at least 20 of my sized rooms in here.'

'Oh its not that big.'

'Are you kidding me?'

'Ok so it is. But you get used to it eventually.'

'Hmm. Well, am I gonna get a tour of the rest of the house?'

'Yeah. Later.'

'Austin! I wanna see where I'm gonna be sleeping for the next two days and see the facilities.'

'Urrgh, fine. Come on then.' I grabbed her hand and pulled her through each room.

I stopped outside the last room hesitating. This was my most favourite room in the entire. The Music room. I opened the door and walked inside her trailing behind me staring at awe at all the instruments. There were guitar, electric and acoustic, key boards, a set of drums and my most favourite, the grand piano in the middle of the room. She walked up to the piano and sat down on the bench and started to play. She was amazing. 'You never said you are like totally amazing at the piano.'

'Well, it never really came up in conversation.'

'Well, you should play more often.' I told her honestly.

'Hmm, no. I don't think so.'

'What? Why not?'

'I just don't want to.'

'Please?'

'No.'

'Please?'

'No!'

'You're not gonna back down are you?'

'Nope.'

'Fine. But I will get you to play. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But I will get you.'

'If you say so.'

'Oh I do.'

'Whatever. I'm going to go to bed now.'

'Ok.'

'Crap! Austin, what am I going to wear to bed?'

'Oh, I didn't think about that. You could always go to bed in your underwear.'

'No. I am not going to bed in my underwear.'

'Fine. I suppose I could grab you one of my shirts to wear. If that's alright?'

'Yeah sure. Thanks Austin.'

'That's alright.'

I walked back into my room, her following and grabbed a black T-shirt with yellow paint splodges on it and tossed it to her. She caught it. I sat down on the sofa.

'Um, Austin?'

'Yeah?'

'Can you leave?'

'Why?'

'Well cause I'm about to change.'

'Well there is a bathroom in here if you really don't want to get changed in front of me. Although you might want get used to it seeing as your gonna be spending the next two days sharing a room with me.'

'So? I'm still not gonna get changed in front of you.'

'Urgghh, fine.' I walked out the room.

'Austin?' She said from the other side of the door.

'Yes?' I replied.

'Have you got any trousers I can wear?'

'Um, no. All of mine will be to big.'

'Oh ok, have you got any shorts or any old sweat pants or something?'

'Um no sorry Alls, it'll have to be the shirt for now, we'll go shopping tomorrow and buy you some PJ's that you can leave round here.'

'No. I couldn't expect you to do that.'

'Don't worry about besides I want to and I figured you'll probably spending more time round here from where we'll be having a lot of late interviews and dates and such.'

'Ok. But after this I'm not letting you buy anymore stuff for me. After this I'm buying all my stuff myself from the money my shop makes.'

'Urgh, fine. I don't see why you can't just let me buy you stuff. Its better than me wasting my money on shit I don't need.'

'Well I still don't want your charity. I'm fine in my baggy sweat shirts and skinny jeans.' She said as she opened the door to let me in. 'Do you want me to leave so you can get changed?' She asked.

'Nah, its ok. Just try to control yourself, around this.' I said gesturing to my body.

Ally scoffed before saying ' Believe me I can.' And climbed into my bed.

'Yeah yeah. That's what they all say.'

'Yeah, well this one means it.'

'Yeah.' I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt and slipped off my clothes before climbing into said clothes.

'Austin?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm cold, can you put your heating on?'

'Um Alls?'

'Yeah?'

'It is on.'

'Oh, well can we share your bed so I get your body heat?' She asked while blushing.

'Sure.' I climbed into bed next to her and put my arm along the back of the pillow. She snuggled into my chest and it just felt right having her so close next to me. Soon we both drifted off to sleep.

**ALLY POV**

I woke up snuggled into Austin's side. I jumped a little before remembering that I was cold last night seeing as all I was wearing was one of Austin's over sized (well to me it was over sized) t-shirts and asked Austin to sleep next to me so I had his body heat. I got out of bed without waking Austin and made my way downstairs. I walked into the living room to find no one in there. I look in the kitchen and dining room before coming to the conclusion that no one else was up. I made my way back into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards to see what they had in. I ended up deciding to make pancakes. I sifted the flour and salt into a bowl and then broke the eggs into the bowl before mixing it. Then I added the milk into it and the butter and whisked it. I had just started to cook the first pancake when Austin walked into the kitchen stretched and yawned and then continued to walk over to me. He looked into the pan and then looked up at me with a grin on his face as big as a child's on Christmas Day. 'Can I help you?' I asked.

'Nope. This is my kitchen.'

'Oh is it now. That completely slipped my mind.'

'Sure it did. So are they what I think they are?'

'Omelettes? Yes, yes they are.' His face completely dropped when I said Omelettes.

'Oh.'

'Only joking. Their pancakes. Why do you think I would would chocolate sauce and maple syrup on the table if they were omelettes?'

'Because you're completely insane.'

'Oh your gonna pay for that one Moon.' I finished cooking the first pancake, placed it on the plate I had next to the cooker ready for the cooked pancakes and walked over to the table, picked up the maple syrup and opened the lid slowly.

'Don't you dare do what I think you're gonna do.'

'What do you think I'm gonna do?' I asked in an innocent tone.

'Well if my hunch is correct, I think you're gonna spray that all over me.'

'Well your hunch would wrong then.'

'Really?'

'Nope' I said as I squirted maple syrup all over him. He then proceeded to the table and picked up the chocolate sauce and squirted it on my head.

'Oh you are so gonna pay for that.' I said as I pulled out his shirt collar and tipped the maple syrup down the inside of his shirt.

'Oh your gonna get it now dawson' he said as I ran away squealing.

After about an hour of squirting each other with syrup and chocolate sauce and flour and eggs and any other substances we could find, I resumed making the pancakes. We sat down at the table and ate them in comfortable silence. Once we had finished we both went upstairs to get ready. I went into the En-Suite and had a shower and got changed into a pair of white skinny's and a pair of grey heeled boots with a pink graphic tee with a grey studded jacket. I put my hair up in a pony tail with two pieces of curled hair framing my face next my thick framed glasses. I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs to the kitchen. I walked in and started to get to work cleaning. Within an hour I had finished tidying, and has started to make lunch. I made Spag Bowl. Dez cam in and said, 'Well at least this place is in better looking shape than it was earlier.'

'Yeah sorry about that.'

'Don't worry about it. It was probably the happiest and most fun I've seen Austin have in a while.'

'Wait, you saw it?'

'Oh yeah, I came down from waking up and saw you two.' He said ' You didn't seriously think that I got up at this time did you?' He scoffed.

'Um, no?'

'Good.

'Lunch should be ready in about 5 minutes.'

'Cool, what is for lunch?'

'Spag Bowl.'

'Wow. This is the first time I've had a nice dinner in a while. The cook that Austin hired only cooks posh things like lobster Thermoide and posh stuff like that, I prefer the simple traditional meals to be quite honest.'

'Well, if you want I'll cook you simple, traditional meals every time I'm round here.'

'Sounds good to me.'

We ate lunch in a comfortable silence, while Austin was still getting changed, I left him some in the microwave. About half an hour later he came waltzing down the stairs, ready for the Helen show. 'There's some Spag Bowl in the microwave for you.' I said and smiled.

'Oh don't worry I'll pass, pasta goes funny in the microwave.' He answered and my smile faltered slightly.

'Ok.'

'So you ready to go?'

'Sure.'

We got into the car and made our way to the Helen show studio and parked up outside and walked in.

**A/N.**

Well that's all until probably after christmas because I have a lot of revising to be doing for my mocks coming up. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I've only just realised I haven't done any disclaimers. Do here it goes.

**(1) I do not own Austin & Ally or any other characters that have been in this story so fare, I only own the plot.**

**(2) I do not own any of the songs used in this story.**

**(3) I do not own any places/shops mentioned in this story.**

There, disclaimers done. Thanks for reading.


	6. Conversations and Close Encounters

**A/N - Helen Show Interview today, Woop Woop!**

**You Turned My World Upside Down Chapter 6**

**ALLY POV**

We walked towards the front desk and were immediately asked for I'd. Seriously! Apparently lots of people had been impersonating us, so Austin got out his driver's licence. The security guard looked at his driver's licence and said it was real and let us through, luckily I didn't have to prove my ID what with being with Austin, you don't really have to. We made our way to the backstage of The Helen Show. To say I was nervous would be a serious understatement. I suppose I should have mentioned to Austin before we got here that I have terrible stage fright.

'Um Austin?' I asked.

'Yeah?' He replied

'I- I can't go on th-the sh-show.'

'What? Why not?'

'Well I can't remember if-if I um mentioned it but I um have stage fright.' I said really quickly.

'What?'

'I have stage fright.'

'So? It's not like your performing.'

'No, but it's still talking in front of people and it's the pressure I can't take'

'Please Ally. Just do me this favour and I'll give you, I'll give you ten thousand dollars.'

'How's it a favour if you pay for it?' (1)

'Please Ally just do it for me.'

'Fine. But you're answering most of the questions.'

'Okay whatever.'

'You owe me for this.'

'I've already said I'll pay you ten thousand dollars.'

'Fine. Let's just get this over and done with.'

'Yes. Let's.'

We made our way to the entrance to the stage and waited for our queue. Shortly after The theme song came on and Helen went out jumping on stage. She said 'Hello everybody and welcome to The Helen Show! Today we have the new it couple. Austin Moon and ordinary girl, Ally Dawson! They will be talking to us about their relationship and how they met.' I looked at Austin who then said 'Remember we met when I started back at normal high school and we had to sit next to each other in several classes and we got to know each other and you slapped me because we had a massive argument and I insulted you.'

'Ok' I replied.

'Please welcome onto the show. Austin Moon and Ally Dawson! Come on out guys!' Helen said. Austin walked out onto stage. I slowly walked out behind him and took a seat in the arm chair that was next to Austin's. 'So guys, how long have you been dating?' I looked at Austin.

'Well almost a week.' He replied.

'So, where did you go on Your first date then?'

'Well, we went to the beach and just spent the day in each other's company. Actually our first was the one where someone told the paparazzi.' Austin said.

'Lovely. So, how long have you actually known each other?'

'Well since I went back to high school. We had to sit next to each other in several classes.'

'So Ally, a source caught you slap Austin across the face a few days ago. Ally may I ask you why did you do that?'

'She did that because -' Austin started to reply before Helen cut him off.

'Ally. Why did _**YOU**_ slap Austin?'

'Well. Um. Austin and I had an argument and he insulted me, so I got really annoyed and slapped him.'

'Oh. Well it everything alright now?'

'Yep.'

'So we still have Auslly? Is it alright if I call you guys that?'

'Yeah sure. And yeah we're fine now thanks.' I replied fake smiling as if I was in love with Austin.

'Well viewers you heard it right from their mouths. Auslly is still all love up! We're going for a commercial break. After that we'll have Demi Lovato **(1)** on here talking about her new album.' With that the show went to commercial break. Austin started to make his way quickly off stage, and I slowly followed behind him.

'Well that went alright.' He said.

'Yeah.' I replied.

'You did great!'

'Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself.'

'Thanks, I guess. We've got the rest of the evening to do whatever we want, what do you want to do?'

'Um, well, can you drop me off at Sonic Boom in the mall I need to collect a few things, then I need to go back to my place and pick up some school things and pick up my car as well and I'll meet you round yours and we can do whatever you want to do.'

'Ok. Sounds like a plan.'

He stopped outside Sonic Boom and I jumped out. He went speeding off down the street. I started to make my way back to my house, not actually needing to collect anything from Sonic Boom, just saying that so he didn't drop me off at my house for Matt to see him and go absolutely mental at him. I quickly walked down the sidewalk, stopping outside my house and taking a deep breath before walking up to my house and turning the key in the key hole before walking in. Luckily Matt was out, probably still trying to get an agent to sign his un talented twins. I swiftly made my way upstairs to my room and grabbed my song book and a few textbooks and a few of my other notebooks and shoved them into a duffle bag. I also picked up 2 pairs of pyjamas, one for tonight and one to leave round there just in case I have to stay round there again. All of a sudden I heard the front door open. 'Ally! Are you home yet you stupid little bitch?' My heart beat started to race as he climbed up one set of stairs and starting on the second. I picked up the duffle bag and slung it over my shoulder and raced over to the window and quickly open it, before stepping out onto the window ledge and closed the window behind me before slowly side stepping along it. I came to the balcony connected to Matt's bedroom and jumped onto it before climbing over the railing and carefully sliding down the column holding the balcony up. I reach the bottom and race to my car and jumped in side chucking the bag on the passenger seat and revving up the engine to my chevy pick-up truck. I pulled out of my drive way and down my road and started to make my way to Austin's. I was really going to be in for it tomorrow.

I pulled into Austin's driveway and picked up the duffle bag and made my way to the front door of Austin's house. I knocked on the door and Dez pulled the door open, pulling me inside, while shouting something down the phone to someone. He pointed upstairs. I took that as a gesture to where Austin was. I slowly walked up the stairs before stopping outside Austin's door, I knocked on it lightly and Austin opened it and pulled me in. What is it with people and pulling me through doors?

'What took so long?' Austin asked.

'Um, well there were a few things I couldn't find, also I had to um find a um extra pair of pyjamas.' I lied.

'Why?'

'Well I was hoping I could leave a pair round here just in case there's another night like last night where I have sleep in one of your t-shirts.'

'Ok. Just leave on the top shelf in my closet.'

'Ok thanks. Sorry about not asking, it's just that I thought it would be better if I had some pyjamas here rather than using your shirts, I mean it must really annoy you, I know it would really annoy me, although you wouldn't fit in my shirts anyway, but that's besides the -'

'Ally, seriously its ok.' He interrupted my rambling and chuckled. 'I understand.'

'Ok, well still thanks.' I walked over to his wardrobe and place my pyjamas on the top shelf, but then I realised that the wardrobe had all the clothes he bought me yesterday hanging up in it, apart from a few things that were lying in a bag next to it, ready for when I took them home with me.

'Austin, why are my clothes in here?'

'Well, seeing as there will be many late nights, where you will probably have stay over, so I had the same thoughts as you and put your clothes into the closet that I never use. So now you don't have to bother bringing a massive bag with some clothes options in them because all already here. I left some clothes in the bag next to it for you to take home with you.'

'Oh thank you Austin.'

'That's alright; it's the least I can do, in return for you propelling yourself into all this.'

'Well either way thanks you.' I walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He stood there a bit stunned to start off with before recovered and said 'what was that for?'

'Just to say thanks I said.' Then walked out the room and into the bathroom to have a shower and get changed into my pyjamas. I turned the shower on and took my clothes off before stepping into the shower and letting the warm water cascade down my body. It felt so I good.

I stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. I quickly dried off and changed into my pyjamas before brushing my teeth and pulling a comb through my tangled curls. I proceeded out of the bathroom and back in the bedroom, to find Austin snuggled up in his bed. So I had no choice but to slide in next to him because there were no pillows or duvets on the couch and I didn't know where they were kept. I quickly got under the covers quietly so I didn't disturb Austin and cuddled into his side. His arm automatically went up and curved around me. I snuggled into his arm and soaked in his warmth before gently slipping into a deep sleep.

**A/N Well there you go. Another chapter, I know it's a bit short but I'll update soon. Next chapter will be in all Austin POV seeing as we did get Austin's in this chapter.**


	7. Pancakes and Punch Bags

**A/N - Ok, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like three weeks, but I've been super busy with exams and christmas and I had my birthday recently too, but still that's no excuse and I am so sorry! I hopt you like this! Thank you, Ausllylover97 xx**

**ALLY POV**

I woke up the next morning with Austin's arm wrapped tightly around me holding me to his body. My legs were tangled in between his. I tried to move but his grip was too strong. I gently pulled my legs out from his and lifted up his arm, so it gave me room to wiggle out. No sooner had I started wiggling out, his arm clamped down around my waist stronger.

'For God Sakes Woman. Stop fidgeting.' He exclaimed in an exasperated breath.

'Well, good morning to you to, Sleeping Beauty.' I said sarcastically. 'Believe it or not, I would actually like to get up and get ready, seeing as we do have school today.' Austin grunted and let go before rolling over, facing the wall and taking the duvet with him and going back to sleep.

I jumped out of bed and hot footed it to the bathroom, grabbing a towel with me as I went. I shut the door and locked it behind me. I tore off my clothes before letting the warm water cascade down my body.

I stepped out of the shower and stuffed my glasses on face as I wrapped a towel around my body, before my making my way out the bathroom and into the bedroom. Austin was still in bed, facing the wall. I took this opportunity to get dressed. I quickly put on a pair of matching lace bra and panties, before strolling round the room to the wardrobe looking for something to wear.

'I could get used to waking up to this in the morning.' Austin said. I turned around, a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

'Austin! Look away, I'm getting dressed!' I exclaimed.

'Yes, I can see.' He chuckled.

'Austin, its not funny!' I exclaimed while trying to hide my body with my arms.

'There's no need to be embarrassed, Ally. Most girls would kill to have a figure like yours.' He said.

'No they wouldn't! Its horrible.' I complained.

'Seriously Ally. You need to give yourself some credit.' He said.

'No. Now turn around while I get dressed.' I said in an exasperated breath.

'Ally, you need to get used to getting changed in front of me. Your gonna be staying in my room for a few days when you stay, until we get the spare room sorted out.' He explained.

'No I don't. Now turn around.' I instructed.

'Look, if it makes you feel better I'll go and have a shower.' He said

'Yes. It would make me feel better.' I said.

'Fine.' He scoffed before walking into the bathroom.

I turned back to the wardrobe and picked out a pair of red skinny jeans and a white blouse with some red wedges and a red cardigan. I quickly put on some mascara and lip gloss and made my way down to the kitchen.

I got down to the kitchen to no one. I was expecting Dez to be up. I went over to the fridge where a note was pinned to it. It said 'Hey kiddo's, I've left early this morning got some work to do before college. I'll see you later. If your hungry call Nancy to make you something.' I placed the note on the work surface before deciding to make something myself, rather than relying on someone else to cook. I pulled out some sugar, flour, eggs, milk and butter and started to make some Pancakes.

I had just finished cooking when Austin walked into the kitchen. 'You know, I quite enjoyed your little show this morning. I definitely could get used to that.' He said casually.

'Well don't. Because it won't be happening again.' I scoffed.

'Oh, you're coming over here tonight, we've got another interview.' He explained

'Great.' I replied sarcastically.

'Oo, are those Pancakes?' He asked.

'Yeah.' I replied.

'Ah yes.' He exclaimed. 'I didn't see Nancy today.' He said as a confused look came across his face.

'Oh yeah, she weren't here.' I said.

'So who made them then?' He asked, looking even more confused.

'Well I did.' I replied.

'What?' He asked.

'I. made. Pancakes.' I said slowly.

'I didn't know you can cook.'

'Well now you do.'

I placed some pancakes in front of Austin and put the maple syrup in the middle of the table before sitting down and devouring my own stack. Once I'd finished I picked up my plate and place in the sink, just as I was about to start washing it up, Austin pushed me out of the way, I gave him a funny look, before he said 'You made them, the least I can do is wash up.'

'Ok thanks.' I replied before making my way upstairs to brush my teeth.

I finished washing my teeth and came downstairs. I looked all over the house for Austin but couldn't find him. I walked outside to find him leaning against his black SUV, swinging his keys around his index finger. He smiled when he saw me coming out and opened the passenger door for me, I quickly slid in the car. He shut the door behind me before making his way round the front of the car and getting into the drivers seat.

We pulled up at the school, he swung into a parking space and turned the keys in the ignition bringing the purring of the engine to a halt. He opened his door and got out, as I swung my door open and got out, closing it behind me, making my way to Austin. He grabbed my hand and we walked into school. I let go of Austin's hand as we approached my locker. I quickly unlocked my locked and pulled open the door. I picked up my biology textbook and placed some other textbooks in their before we made our way to biology.

**(Line Break)**

School went past in a fast, surreal blur. Austin and I were just making our way to his car, hand in hand, before I heard a girl squeal 'Austin' I looked up at Austin who let out an annoyed breath before turning around and saying 'Cassidy. What do you want?'

'Well, when are we gonna go out on our next date?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Well. We're still together silly.' She said as she tapped his nose lightly.

'Wait Cassidy. You broke up with me.'

'No I didn't, why would I do that? You mean the world to me.'

'Well, its too bad anyway. I'm with Ally now.'

'What? You're with her!'

'Well yeah.'

'I don't believe you. Kiss her.'

'What? Haven't you been reading the magazines? They've been all over the story.'

'Well still. Kiss her, then I'll believe you.'

'Fine.'

Austin and I leaned in, his lips came crashing to mine a sweet kiss.

'Now do you believe us?' Austin asked as we pulled away. She burst into tears and walked away muttering 'I'll get you Ally Dawson.'

Austin and I made our to his car. He opened the passenger door for me. I got in and he got into the driver side. He took me back to his place, so I could get my stuff and my truck.

I picked up my over night bag and place my pyjamas and tooth brush into, then pulled some clothes off the hangers in the wardrobe Austin gave me to put my stuff in and shoved it into my bag. I made my way back downstairs. Austin was waiting at the bottom. 'I'm sorry Austin, but I have to get home, my step dad will probably be wondering where I have been all over the weekend.'

'Didn't you see him yesterday to explain?'

'No. He wasn't home. I am sorry. I'll come over tomorrow night.'

'Ok, do you want me to drop you back home?'

'No. I've got my truck outside.'

'Ok. I'll see you in school tomorrow.'

'Bye.' I walked out the front door and over to my truck. I opened the drivers door and chucked my bag across the drivers seat and onto the passenger seat, before getting in and driving back to mine.

I pulled up in my drive way and grabbed my bag, before getting out. I walked up to the door, pulling my key out of my pocket, I took in a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into the house. I started to make my way up the stairs. Matt suddenly came into the hall saying 'Oh, so you finally decided to come home, you stupid little bitch. Where were you staying?' He demanded as he pulled me down the stairs by my hair, he pushed me onto the floor and shouted 'Answer the damn question you stupid little bitch! Where were? Your really starting to get one my nerves!' He kicked me twice in the stomach. 'I-I w-was at m-my f-friends house for the-the we-weekend.' I answered.

'Oh because that makes everything alright!' He exclaimed before kicking and punching me repeatedly. He then picked me up again by my hair and shoved me again the wall and punched me in the stomach and ribs then punched me in the chin.

'I-I'm s-s-sorry M-Matt. I d-didn't m-mean to.' I apologised.

'You better be you little bitch. Now get upstairs and out of my sight!'

I crawled up the four flights of stairs and got to my feet at the top. I staggered to my room and swung open the door, before crawling into my bed. I went to sleep in the fetus position feeling vulnerable in any other position.

**A/N thanks for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them. Thanks to queency1, Awesomesauce325 and LoveShipper for Reviewing every chapter, the feedback is amazing!**


	8. Beatings and Bruisings

**You Turned My World Upside Down Chapter 8 - Beatings and Bruising.**

**A/N - Ok, so to answer the review from Guest, Austin is already 18 and as you know Ally is almost 18.**

**And shout outs to all you guys who have reviewed every chapter. I really appreciate it!**

**(Line Break)**

I woke up, feeling the pain from last nights injuries hit me like a tonne of bricks. I crawled out of bad and went to have a shower. It felt nice, the water cascading down my bruised and probably broken body. I stayed in the shower for at least half an hour trying to prolong my next set of injuries as long as possible.

When I eventually got out I staggered my way back into my room. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, with a black vest top and a blue over sized sweater. I pulled on my blue converses and grabbed my black back pack, cramming my exercise books and text books in it. I also grabbed my song book and put it in there and made my way down stairs. I went into the kitchen making my lunch and the twin's lunches. I then made my way back to the hall way and placed my lunch inside my back pack. Just as I placed my hand on the door knob, when a strong hand wrapped around my upper arm and pulled me back, shoving me into a wall. I shyly looked up to see Matt smirking at me, knowing what pain he was about to flick on me.

"Let's finish what I started last night. You deserve all of this you little bitch. You don't disobey me. Got it?" He spat at me. I just nodded my head. His fist went straight into my stomach knocking the wind out of me.

"You also don't stay round your pathetic friend Trish's all weekend!" His fist went into my gut causing me to double over in pain.

"You also don't run away from me!" His foot made contact with my stomach. I wanted to cry so bad. But I knew I had to stay brave for my Mum, not show any sign of hurt to him. I know she wouldn't want me to. He didn't wait for me to reply, he just left the room and went to the kitchen. I got up off the floor and dusted myself off, collecting all my things and making my way back to the door. I stopped just in front of it.

"I w-won't be home till late tonight. I-I've got a p-project to do."

"Ok whatever."

"I will be staying over T-Trish's too." I said, knowing that I'll probably end up staying at Austin's after a late press conference or something else like that.

"Ok. As long as you come back you little cow." He said. I made my way out of the door, pulling open my truck door and tossing my back pack onto the passenger seat. I pushed the keys into the ignition and turned them, hearing the engine roar to life. I pulled out of my driveway and made my way to school.

**(Line Break)**

I swung into a car space in the school parking lot. Grabbing my back pack, I opened my door and stepped out, I put one of my arms through an arm hole on the back pack and made my way through the entrance. Knowing that no one was going to be in school yet, I made my way to the music room, setting my back pack on the piano bench, pulling my song book out of it, I swiftly pulled the sheet music out of it, knowing it'd be easier to work with and place my song book back into my bag. I started to play a few chords, determined to get the song that I started last week finished.

**Always feeling like a joke**

**Never goes away,**

**Makes me feel completely broke,**

**And makes go despair.**

**You like to say that sometimes,**

**Life never changes,**

**Things may sometimes look the same,**

**But life just rearranges.**

**Living with you is like...**

**Living in a war zone,**

**Feeling battered and confused,**

**Wish I didn't have to stay,**

**Always feeling bruised.**

**What happened to everything**

**You seemed to used to be**

**(All the joy you used to bring**

**Seems to have disappeared.) x2**

**It's hard to find a good reason to smile,**

**The secret is happiness**

**It has been awhile**

**Since I've had that feeling**

**I've found out that the further you climb,**

**The harder you fall.**

**And it doesn't take long,**

**Till you have nothing at all.**

**And Living with you is like...**

**Living in a war zone,**

**Feeling battered and confused,**

**Wish I didn't have to stay,**

**Always feeling bruised.**

**What happened to everything**

**You seemed to used to be**

**(All the joy you used to bring**

**Seems to have disappeared.) x2**

**You are the trigger in my life,**

**Everything fails because of you,**

**All the things I try to do,**

**You always put a stop to.**

**And Living with you is like...**

**Living in a war zone,**

**Feeling battered and confused,**

**Wish I didn't have to stay,**

**Always feeling bruised.**

**What happened to everything**

**You seemed to used to be**

**(All the joy you used to bring**

**Seems to have disappeared.) x2**

I finally finished it. It expressed all my feelings towards love, life and everything. It also helped express the relationship I have with Matt, because no matter how hard I try I always get burned. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone started clapping.

"Wow! That was amazing." I daren't turn around. I quickly picked the sheet music and placed it in my back pack before running to the other exit and bolting it for the door and sprinting to the girls toilets. Not giving the mystery person a second glance.

**(Line Break)**

I walked up to my locked grabbing my English textbook and placing my Maths and Science textbooks in there, before making my way to English. I sat down at my usual desk. Pulling out my song book and quickly writing down some lyrics before people start coming in. I furiously scribbled down some lyrics for my new song 'Perfect'

**Made a wrong turn, Once or twice**

**Dug my way out, Blood and fire**

**Bad decisions, That's alright**

**Welcome to my silly life**

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**

**Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down**

**Mistaken, Always second guessing**

**Under estimated, Look, I'm still around**

**Pretty, pretty please**

**Don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like your less than less than perfect.**

**Pretty, pretty please**

**If you ever, ever feel**

**Like your nothing**

**You are perfect to me.**

**You're so mean,**

**When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong.**

**Change the voices, In your head**

**Make them like you Instead.**

**So complicated,**

**Look happy, You'll make it!**

**Filled with so much hatred**

**Such a tired game.**

**It's enough, I've done all I can think of**

**Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.**

**Oh, Pretty, pretty please**

**Don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like your less than less than perfect.**

**Pretty, pretty please**

**If you ever, ever feel**

**Like your nothing**

**You are perfect to me.**

**The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,**

**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.**

**So cool in line and we try, try, try,**

**But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.**

**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**

**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**

**We change ourselves and we do it all the time**

**Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**

**(Why do I do that?)**

**[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]**

**Pretty, pretty please**

**Don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like your less than less than perfect.**

**Pretty, pretty please**

**If you ever, ever feel**

**Like your nothing**

**You are perfect to me.**

**You're perfect, You're perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please**

**Don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like your less than less than perfect.**

**Pretty, pretty please**

**If you ever, ever feel**

**Like your nothing**

**You are perfect to me. (2)**

**(Line Break)**

**Austin POV**

I walked into English, clutching my textbook. I noticed Ally sitting at a table at the back of the classroom, hunched over the desk furiously writing in a brown leather book. I stood above her for a minute waiting for to realise I was there, when she didn't look up I cleared my throat. Her head shot up and she closed her book simultaneously.

"What you writing?" I asked her genuinely intrigued.

"Oh, um n-nothing."

"Come on Ally. I won't tell any one."

"No don't worry. It's um really nothing. T-trust me." She replied. I let it slide and just nodded my head. But I'm going to get that book. I'm gonna get it tonight when she comes round mine to help me.

**(LINE BREAK)**

School went past so fast. I quickly made my way to my locker and put my unnecessary textbooks in it and took out the ones I would need for my homework and made my way to mine. Ally was coming back to mine in her own car, well truck, because she needed a way of getting home from school tomorrow. It was going to be a late night, so she's staying round.

I walked up to my front door, sliding my keys into the lock and twisting it in the door, pushing it open and walking through. I slammed the door behind me and made my way to the kitchen. If Ally turns up soon, Dez will answer the door. I pulled open the fridge door and took out the ingredients I need for pancakes. I heard the door bell go. Ally's here. Perfect timing, she can make the pancakes. I know she makes the best pancakes, tied with my Mum of course. The doorbell rang again. "DEZ DOOR!" I shouted. No answer, hmmm, that's odd. "DEZ CAN YOU GET THE DOOR?" I shouted again but to no avail. I let out a heavy sigh before making my way to the front door and pulling it open, showing Ally standing there on my porch.

"Are you coming in or are we gonna record out on my porch?"

"Um yeah sorry." She came in and hung her bag up on one of the coat hooks and then followed me into the kitchen.

"I was gonna make pancakes, but since your here, you can make then and I'll just help seeing as I'm not very good at making them and your pancakes are amazing."

"Fine. You owe me for this though."

"Ok." I replied smiling.

**(LINE BREAK)**

We'd finished our pancakes and made our way upstairs to the recording studio. I let out a heavy sigh and went into the recording room. I started singing;

**Caught me sneaking out the back**

**Daddy chased me down the street**

**Good thing I****'****ve been running track**

**He****'****ll ground me till I****'****m 83**

**Gonna meet up with my homies**

**Party like we****'****re VIP**

**You****'****d be glad to say you know me**

**Satisfaction guaranteed**

**So rock with us tonight**

**We so fly We so fly We so fly**

**We hate your b.s. We so fly We so fly**

**Gonna wait until it****'****s dark**

**If the neighbors only knew**

**Creeping in your backyard**

**Cannonball into the pool**

**Then we****'****ll party back at your place**

**You don****'****t even understand**

**We****'****d be drowning out the d.j.**

**Yeah we****'****ll scream until we can****'****t**

**So rock with us tonight**

**We so fly We so fly We so fly**

**We hate your b.s. We so fly**

**Girl you know we got that mad swag**

**Baby we know where it****'****s at**

**Girl you know we got that mad swag**

**Baby we know where it****'****s where it****'****s at**

**We so fly We so fly We so fly**

**We hate your b.s. We so fly We so fly We so fly**

**We hate your b.s. We so fly We so fly (3)**

Ally started to clap and said through the microphone on the other side of the glass window,

"Well done Austin. That was amazing!"

"Thanks" I mumbled

"What's wrong? You don't sound happy."

"No. Don't get me wrong I am happy. I mean I'm living my dream but I just feel like this music isn't me. Its what the label want me to sing, but its not what I want to sing, I want to sing something with meaning. Rather than this stereotypical, commercialised crap."

"Well, change it then."

"I can't they won't let me."

"Well write one song, record it and take it into the studio."

"I'll try I suppose."

"Great. I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok." Perfect! Nows my chance. That book has been bugging me all afternoon. I just wanna know what's so bad that she has inside it that she doesn't want me seeing.

I walked downstairs and took her back pack off the hook and opened the zipper, revealing textbooks and exercise books. I moved them around a bit until a familliar brown leather book came into sight. I took it out, it looked worn and old, with the stichting from the stitched 'A' on it coming loose. I quickly opened it flicking to a random page.

**White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight**

**Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight**

**Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears**

**I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you**

**Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,**

**But there's nothing to grasp so I let go (4)**

I read. These look like song lyrics. A sheet of paper fell out, which looked like sheet music I unfolded it to find it was, it was the same words with music attatched to it. Wow. Why was she so scared of showing me? I zipped her bag up again and put it back on the hook. I walked upstairs and heard her shutting off the tap after washing her hands, so I quickly stashed it in the place where she was least likely to look. My under wear drawer. I then made a quick dash back into the music room and sat back down at the piano, trying to even out my breath again. She walked into the room and smiled before speaking into the microphone again. "So have you decided what your gonna do?"

"Um yes. I'm gonna write a song and you're gonna help me."

"What? I don't know how to write a song." She said obviously lying. Even if I hadn't read her book, I'd still know that she was lying, because her voice went several octaves higher.

"Look, you can obviously, I mean you take music and your voice went up about 4 octaves when you said that, which shows clearly that your lying. Would like me to carry on?"

"Fine I'll help."

"Good. Come in here then." I said, a wide grin spreading across my face.

**(LINE BREAK)**

"Gah! This is hopeless." I said in an exasperated breath.

"No its not. Just think of something close to you. You need to find some inspiration."

"Fine."

"Good now try something in the major key so its happy and up beat like all your other songs."

"Ok. Here it goes"

**Weekends in bed, no scrambled eggs or bacon**

**I just have time for you**

**Backs on the grass, heads in the clouds, we closed our eyes**

**Enjoy the view**

**And we don't wanna hear**

**The real world passing by**

**Saying that we're crazy**

**We spend all our time lying side by side**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy, doing nothing**

**We spend all our time running for our lives**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy, doing nothing**

**No magazines or DVD's**

**We both got better things to do**

**I'll hold your hand or shall we dance together?**

**It's so hard to choose**

**Every time we hear**

**The whole world rushing by**

**I know that we're not crazy**

**We spend all our time lying side by side**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy, doing nothing**

**We spend all our time running for our lives**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy, doing nothing, doing nothing**

**We should be working hard**

**Instead of lying here naked**

**Phone rings but I won't take it**

**'Cause you only get one life, only get one life**

**All our time lying side by side**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy, doing nothing**

**We spend all our time running for our lives**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy, doing nothing**

**All our time doing nothing**

**All our time getting busy, doing nothing (5)**

"Oh wow Austin its really good!"

"Well I just had some good inspiration." I said pointedly at her.

She chuckled slightly "it is good. But one thing."

"Shoot." I said.

"Well when we are lying in bed, as friends, when are we ever naked?" She asked amused

"Ok, so we're never naked. Although we should really try" I said cocking an eyebrow. She slapped my arm. I contiued. "And it rhymed so what difference does it make?"

"I suppose."

"I can't believe that I've actually wrote a song!"

"Well believe because you did."

"Yeah. Thanks for this Ally."

"Yeah. Well you're welcome, not that I really did anything." She said, yawning slightly at the end.

"Come one, you're obviously tired, let's go to bed."

"Ok." She replied.

We walked into my bedroom, she grabbed a pair of pyjama trousers she left around here and a long sleeved top of mine and went into the bathroom to get changed. I stripped down to my boxers and got into bed. She came out with the pyjamas on, the top hanging off one shoulder slightly and jumped into bed. I tightly wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into my chest. She moved further into my chest, her ass pressing against my body, I absorbed her warmth as I watched her drift off to sleep. Soon enough I was in deep sleep too, dreaming about my beautiful brunette best friend sleeping next to me.

**A/N OK, I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. Originally I wroted it and then my computer got the death screen so it had to go in to be repaired and I lost everything, so now that I've got it back I thought I'd do an extra long chapter. Review please! Thank you!**

**(1) I do not own 'Try' By Pink**

**(2) I also don't own 'Perfect' By Pink **

**(3) I also don't own 'We So Fly' By The G's**

**(4) I also don't own 'Blow (me one last kiss)' By Pink**

**(5) I also don't own 'Busy' By Olly Murs.**


	9. Paparazzi and Partnerships

**A/N - I'm BACKK! I know it's been like forever but yes I'm actually updating! And I'm also in the middle of writing the next chapter so hopefully it shouldn't take me as long to post the next chapter, fingers crossed! X**

**You Turned My World Upside Down Chapter 9 - Paparazzi and Partnerships.**

**Austin POV **

I woke up the next morning sprawled out across my empty double bed, to the sound of my alarm clock going off and no Ally next to me. I groaned and jumped out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt. I came out of my room and slipped the t-shirt over my head and made my way downstairs. I padded my way across the wooden flooring in my living room to the kitchen, where the smell of pancakes was coming from, I came round the arch way leading into the kitchen, to the sight of Ally standing in front of the cooker in a beautiful pink floral dress with a brown belt going around her waist and a pair of brown brogue heels. She looked stunning, not that I was checking her out or anything, I just thought the outfit was nice. She looked up when she heard my bare feet pad across the stone kitchen flooring and smiled.

"Morning, how was your sleep?" she asked.

"Best night sleep I've had in ages, you?" I replied. I always had a good night sleep with Ally sleeping next to me.

"Good. These will be ready soon, sit at the table and I'll bring them over." She said, plating up the pancakes.

I walked over to the table and sat down, grabbing the maple syrup. She placed a stack of pancakes in front of me and sat opposite me with a stack of pancakes half the size of mine and a jar of pickles.

"Pickles and pancakes? Really?" I asked with an eyebrow crooked.

"What I love pickles and you like pancakes, I'm hardly gonna make you pancakes and not some for myself. Besides you have maple syrup and I have pickles." she explained as she opened the pickle jar and placed a few on her plate.

"Pickles and pancakes? I'm sorry, but that's just wrong on so many levels" I said to her slightly disgusted that she's ruining these amazing pancakes by putting pickles with them.

"What? You like your pancakes with maple syrup, I like mine with pickles." She explained to me.

"Yeah but having maple syrup with them is normal. Pickles isn't." i said.

"What defines normal though? Your normal is obviously different to mine." She said. I didn't really know what to say to that so I just didn't reply.

"Arrh, has the cocky Austin Moon got nothing to say to that?" She asked.

"Oh shut up."

We got ready for school and jumped into my car, Ally as going to come back to mine after school, she thinks it's to hang out, but really it's because I want to try to get her to write me a song after seeing all her amazing songs. I shoved the keys into the ignition and turned them, hearing the engine roar to life. We sped off to school. We got there 10 minutes before the bell goes, because I know Ally likes to get to school well before the bell goes. We walked in side by side, over to her locker, she opened the door and exchanged several books, putting the books that she needed for the first two lessons in her backpack

We walked into first period, Maths. Oh how I hate Math. We walked and sat down together at a table at the back of the class room. Ally pulled out her Math book and and note book and turned to a page of her text book and started to do the problems on the page.

"um, Ally?" I asked.

"Mmhmm?" she hummed

"The teachers not even in here yet." I stated.

"I'm not an idiot I can see that." She replied.

"what I mean is how can you start doing work when we haven't been set any because the teacher isn't here." I explained.

"Well, I'm ahead of everyone else so as soon as I come into class i just start on my work." She told me.

"oh, well OK." I didn't really know what to say to that so i just kept my head down and waited for the teacher to come in.

{Line Break}

School went past in a blur, before I knew it, it was time to go home, so I met Ally at her locker. She was in the middle of swapping book in her backpack and replacing them with the ones from her locker. I leaned against the locker next to hers and watched her as she carried on swapping the books over. She closed her locker and turned to me and said "Ready to go?"

"yep, you got everything?" I asked.

"Umm." She hummed looking through her back pack. "Yup. Oh, I've got to stop by my store on the way to yours, check that everything's in order, seeing I didn't get a chance to check on it at the weekend, thanks to someone." she said pointedly looking at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." I said. "Do you wanna get going then?" I asked.

"Yup!" she replied. So I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my car, before opening the passenger car and waiting for her to get in. Once she got in I closed the door behind her and walked round the front of my car and got in the drivers seat. I shoved the keys into the ignition and waited as the engine roared to life, before pulling out the parking bay and making my way to the mall and pulling up outside Ally's shop. I brought the engine to a stop before pulling the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car, I made my way round to Ally's side of the car, pulling open her door for her before she climbed out of the car. I closed the car door behind, locking the car and grabbing her hand before making our way to her store, she dropped my hand and unlocked the door and pushed it open, I walked in behind her in awe at all the instruments in her and to think that she ran he store probably by herself! I walked over to the piano and started to play it, playing one of my crappy scripted songs, with a disgusted face on.

"You know, considering that's your music you shouldn't really be disgusted playing it." She stated matter of factly.

"Well, that's because it's the Label's crappy shit they make me produce to please the fans. Nohing like the song we wrote last night. Will you help me write another song?"

"One more song and that's your lot." she said. I mentally fist pumped the air.

"Thank you Ally, I own you one." I said.

"Oh, don't worry. I know you do." She said.

We both sat down at the piano and she started to play about with a few chords and write down a couple of lyrics.

Within a couple of hours we had a whole song. We named it 'I Should've Kissed You'.

**(Na na na na na) [2x]**

**I keep playing it inside my head****  
****All that you said to me****  
****I lie awake just to convince myself****  
****This wasn't just a dream****  
****Cos you were right here and I should have taken the chance****  
****But I got so scared and I lost the moment again******

**It's all that I can think about****  
****Ohh, you're all that I can think about******

**Is your heart taken?****  
****Is there somebody else on your mind?****  
****I'm so sorry I'm so confused just tell me****  
****Am I out of time?****  
****Is your heart breaking?****  
****How do you feel about me now?****  
****I can't believe I let you walk away when****  
****When I should have kissed you******

**I should have, I should have oh, I should have kissed you******

**Every morning when I leave my house****  
****I always look for you, yeah****  
****I see you every time I close my eyes****  
****What am I gonna do?****  
****And all my friends say that I'm punching over my weight****  
****But in your eyes I saw how you were looking at me******

**It's all that I can think about****  
****Ohh, you're all that I can think about******

**Is your heart taken?****  
****Is there somebody else on your mind?****  
****I'm so sorry I'm so confused just tell me****  
****Am I out of time?****  
****Is your heart breaking?****  
****How do you feel about me now?****  
****I can't believe I let you walk away when****  
****When I should have kissed you******

**I should have, I should have oh, I should have kissed you******

**When you're stood there, just a heartbeat away****  
****When we were dancing and you looked up at me****  
****If I had known then, that I'd be feeling this way****  
****If I could replay, I would have never have let you go******

**Never have let you go****  
****Am I out of time?******

**Is your heart taken?****  
****Is there somebody else on your mind?****  
****I'm so sorry I'm so confused just tell me****  
****Am I out of time?****  
****Is your heart breaking?****  
****How do you feel about me now?****  
****I can't believe I let you walk away when****  
****When I should have kissed you******

**I should have, I should have oh, I should have kissed you******

**I should have kissed…**** (1)**

After we'd finished Ally closed up the store, she locked the door and I grabbed hold of her hand and we started to walk to my car. When we neared my car out of no where we got stopped by microphones and flashes. Paparazzi. I swear that they make it their goal in life to ruin my life. They pushed their microphones into Ally's face asking questions like 'What's it like dating a rock star?', 'Is he pushing you into dating him?' and the worst of all 'Are you a hooker he's paying to make his image better?'. She looked like she was going to burst into tears after they said the last one.

"Can you leave us alone please, we just want to get home." I said, pushing my way through making the paparazzi dispurse.

"Come on Ally." I said pulling her through the crowd to the car. We got into the car and drove straight to mine. I got out and walked around the front of the car to the passenger side to open the door for Ally. I pulled open the door and she got out and started to walk towards the house, while I closed her door and locked the car. I walked up to the house to find Ally already inside. I called out to Dez. "Dez? DEZ! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen" He replied. I walked into the kitchen and said,

"You have to come into the music room, me and Ally wrote a song and i want you to hear it."

"Um, OK." he replied.

All three of us went upstairs and i played him the song. Once i had finished he said "Oh My God! That was amazing, really impressive, you have truly outdone yourself." he exclaimed. "I want you to play that to your label and maybe they'll let you write more of your own songs for your next album."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Right, I'll set up a single release and invite people from your label down and let them hear it and see what they think, but for now I want you to get some sleep so your recharged ready for school. Oh and Ally there are more pyjama's for you in Austin's spare closet."

"Thanks Dez." Both me and Ally said before walking out of the music room into my bedroom. I grabbed Ally's hand pulling her back to look at me, and said

"Ally can I ask you something?"

"yeah." She said.

"I want you t" she said.

"Well, we always make amazing songs together, so I want to make it a regular occurrence, I want you to be my permanent song writer. What do you say?" I asked. She looked at me thinking, before saying,

"Yes, I'll be your partner!" She said. At that moment I felt a big goofy grim spread across my face and my heart explode out of my chest! YES!

"Great! Lets get to be and we can talk more about it in the morning." I said.

I grabbed a pair of sweats and slipped them on and changed into them, it was too hot to wear a shirt so I didn't bother with one, I slipped under the sheets and waited for Ally. She came out of the bathroom wearing a silky purple Nightdress and boy did she look hot in it. It makes me laugh the way that she is so self-conscience of her body and yet many girls would kill to have a figure like hers. She slipped beneath the covers and joined me in my bed, I gently put my arm around her small frame, pulling her towards my body sub-consciously, she snuggled into my body before we both drifted off into sleep.

**A/N OK, I now, it's been so long now but I thought that now that i'm off for Easter that i would try to update again! Anyway thanks for being so patient.**

**OK, So I don't Own (1) I should've kissed you By One Direction. **

**I also don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Bye! **

**Liz x**


	10. New Singles and Mysterious People

**A/N Chapter 10 Woop Woop. You surprised I updated again? Well here you go!**

**You Turned My World Upside Down Chapter 10 - New Singles & Mysterious People**

**Ally POV**

I woke up the next morning with Austin's arm wrapped protectively around my waist, holding me to his body. My legs were tangled in between his. I tried to move but his grip was too strong. I gently pulled my legs out from his and lifted up his arm, so it gave me enough room to wiggle out. No sooner had I started wiggling out, his arm clamped down around my waist stronger.

"Austin, Please let go. I need to get ready for school." I said.

"Ally we're not going in, we have to get ready for tonight." he replied groggily.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" I asked.

"Dez told me this morning when you were asleep that he's arrange the single release for tonight. So we need to rest up for tonight." He explained.

"OK. Am I staying over again tonight?"

"yep."

"OK." I said. "Will you still let go of me please, I'm hungry and I want something to eat Anyway, whats the time?" I asked.

"Almost noon." He said.

"What? And you didn't wake me up?!" I exclaimed, hot-footing it out of bed.

"Well you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you." He said, leaning on his forearm looking up at me.

"Well, you can go back to sleep but I'm going for a shower." I said. All Austin did was grunt in response before turning back over and going back to sleep.

I peeled my night dress off my body, before turning on the shower and stepping into the steaming shower. While in the shower I was thinking to myself how much my life has changed since Austin stepped into it. Since Austin came into my life, I don't spend as much time at home, which means less beatings from Matt, everywhere I go I get recognised by paparazzi and now I'm the song writer for a major Rock Star. In the space of a couple of weeks my life has changed dramatically. I walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body and into Austin's bedroom to see Austin wrapped up in his duvet, asleep.

I walked over to the drawers with my underwear in it a picked out a matching pair of pink lacy panties and bra, I quickly slipped them on, before walking over to the closet with my clothes in it.

"When I said I could get used to waking up to this in the morning, I didn't think I would get the chance to get used to it." Austin said.

"Oh Shut up." I said, quickly grabbing a pair of pink jeans, a white blouse and a pair of pink floral wedges and slipped them on. Austin turned back over and went to sleep once I had got dressed. I then quickly dried my hair and curled it slightly, before walking down to the kitchen to make some breakfast to try to relieve my starvation. I pulled out some eggs, flour, sugar, milk and butter and started to make pancakes, enough for Austin and I.

Once I had finished I grabbed some chocolate sauce, maple syrup and of course PICKLES! Austin still wasn't awake so i walked back upstairs to his bedroom. I walked in to see Austin sprawled out on top of his bed sheets. "Austin?" I whispered gently in his ear. To which all I got was a grunt. "Well, I guess you don't want the pancakes I just made which are waiting dow-" I was cut by Austin pushing m out of the way and hurtling down the stairs to the kitchen.

I slowly padded my way across the cold stone flooring and sat down opposite Austin and started to eat my Pancakes and Pickles. Austin made a disgusted face at me eating pickles and pancakes. I just poked my tongue out at him and continued to eat them.

Once I had finished eating, I got up and washed my plate up and made my way into the lounge, plopping down on the sofa with an exaggerated sigh. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, switching on the music channels. One of Austin's songs came on. We So Fly **(1)** I can't say it was one of my favorites because what Austin was saying the last time he sang this was right, it was superficial, over commercialized crap. The music video was the same, it was Austin basically reveling in self appreciation. Austin was just walking down the street with all these girls practically kissing the ground he walked on and it was so unrealistic. Austin came round the corner into the lounge and grunted in disgust at the video on the TV. "That has to be my least favorite video out of all the ones I've done. And most of the videos I do are cheesy and pathetic but this is just unrealistic."

"Well, just think about it, once your record label like these songs, you can start to create more like them which means more realistic videos." I said.

"I suppose." He replied as he plonked himself on the sofa. I turned off the TV and turned to him.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked.

"Well I was sitting down and watching TV until you turned it off." He replied.

"Not in that attire your not. Get changed." I said.

"God woman. This is my house." He replied.

"Yeah well get changed then you can have control of your house back." I said simply.

"Fine." He grunted. " You'll be the death of me woman." He then got up and went to get changed. I went back to watching TV with a smug grin on my face.

He came round the corner, dressed in black ripped jeans with a white t-shirt on with a open red dress shirt over the top, with a pair of red high tops and a few chains and his signature dog whistle, i will admit he looked pretty hot. He plopped down on the sofa next to me and picked up the remote changing the channels. He came to a stop when h couldn't find anything to watch and turned the TV off again.

"Do you want to write another song seeing as there's nothing else to do?" He asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"fine." As soon as those words left his mouth he jumped off the sofa shouting "Yes" as he pulled me across the lounge, up the stairs and into the music room. We sat down at the piano next to each other and started mucking around with a few chords. After about 5 hours we had a whole song. We titled it 'I'm Yours'

**Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**

**I fell right through the cracks**

**Now I'm trying to get back**

**Before the cool dawn run out**

**I'll be giving it my bestest**

**And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.**

**I reckon, it's again my turn**

**To win some or learn some.**

**But I won't hesitate**

**No more, no more.**

**It cannot wait,**

**I'm yours.**

**Well, open up your mind and see like me,**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free.**

**Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.**

**Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family**

**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved**

**So I won't hesitate**

**No more, no more.**

**It cannot wait,**

**I'm sure.**

**There's no need to complicate.**

**Our time is short.**

**This is our fate,**

**I'm yours.**

**Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear**

**And I will nibble your ear**

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**

**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**

**But my breath fogged up the glass**

**And so I drew a new face and I laughed.**

**I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason**

**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.**

**It's what we aim to do.**

**Our name is our virtue.**

**But I won't hesitate**

**No more, no more.**

**It cannot wait,**

**I'm yours.**

**Well, open up your mind and see like me,**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free.**

**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.**

**So please don't, please don't, please don't...**

**There's no need to complicate.**

**'Cause our time is short.**

**This oh, this oh, this is our fate.**

**I'm yours.**

**Oh, I'm yours**

**Oh, I'm yours**

**Oh, oh,**

**Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?**

**You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.**** (1)**

"Are you going to play this tonight?"

"Yep, I'll play this, busy and I should've kissed you." Austin looked at his phone. "Shit, we need to get ready, we only have 2 hours to get ready before the release party and we still have to have showers and dry and style our hair and stuff." He said all at once.

"Austin calm down. You go first, I'll help the chefs make the food for the guests to eat while you shower and change and I'll go after you." I said to him. He walked off to his room while I walked downstairs to help the kitchen staff.

Two hours later and we both were ready, I was wearing a pair of black jeans, a pink blouse and a pair of pink canvas wedges. I was also wearing light, natural make-up and had curled my hair. While Austin was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans with a silver chain going across the top of them, with a yellow wife beater shirt and a pair of yellow high tops and a black leather jacket.

We both made our way into the kitchen to help the kitchen staff put out all the food before the guests get here. Overall I was pretty nervous and I think Austin was as well because once he'd helped with the food he started to pace back and forth across the lounge.

"Austin stop pacing. You're creating a draft." He stopped pacing to glare at me. I put my hands up and said "Sorry. Look, just relax I know your nervous. Just pretend that this release party is just like any of the others you've done."

"This is nothing like the others I've done. This is so much more, if they don't like these then that might mean I either have to carry on singing those crappy songs or I could loose my label all together."

"Oh come on Austin, your being over dramatic, you'll be fine. Dez liked the song so theres no reason why the people from your label won't."

"Yeah but Ally you don't these people, there are so hard to please. And they never show emotion, so you could think that you've played the best concert of your life then they tell that you were crap and that you need to regroup."

"Austin, please just relax, even if they don't like the songs just enjoy getting the chance to play them. Whether that be the first of many time or the first and last time. Just enjoy it. If not for yourself then enjoy playing them for me."

"OK, but will you play piano for me?"

"I - I can't, I would love to be out on stage with you, but I can't it would be too much pressure for me. I am so sorry Austin."

"Don't worry, it's OK. I get it." he said as he walked off to start mingling with the guests.

It had been an hour since the party had started and it was safe to say that i was far from comfortable, so I went upstairs and got changed into my more comfortable clothes, these being a black vest top, grey hoody, the same pair of black jeans and a pair of grey converses. I then picked up my sheet music of the song I have been working on, because I have lost my song book and I can't find it anywhere, then I made my way to the music room and sat down at the piano. It was quite hot in here, so I took off my hoody and slung it on the floor next to me. Then I started to play the chords and sing the song I had been working on.

**Ever wonder about what he's doing**

**How it all turned to lies**

**Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why**

**Where there is desire**

**There is gonna be a flame**

**Where there is a flame**

**Someone's bound to get burned**

**But just because it burns**

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**

**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Eh, eh, eh**

**Funny how the heart can be deceiving**

**More than just a couple times**

**Why do we fall in love so easy?**

**Even when it's not right**

**Where there is desire**

**There is gonna be a flame**

**Where there is a flame**

**Someone's bound to get burned**

**But just because it burns**

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**

**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Ever worry that it might be ruined**

**And does it make you wanna cry?**

**When you're out there doing what you're doing**

**Are you just getting by?**

**Tell me are you just getting by, by, by**

**Where there is desire**

**There is gonna be a flame**

**Where there is a flame**

**Someone's bound to get burned**

**But just because it burns**

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**

**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**** (2)**

"Wow, that was amazing!" Someone said behind me. The voice was all too familiar and i was frozen to the keys on the Piano.

**AUSTIN POV**

It had been and hour since the party began and I was getting fed up of mingling, I made my way upstairs to go to the bathroom, when I heard this melodic soft playing, I raced to the music room where the music was coming from. I opened the door to see a silhouette of an almost angel like figure, I stood in the door way listening to the song when I realized it was the same song I heard being played it was mesmerizing. I pulled out my phone to video it. Once she had finished I said "Wow, that was amazing!" I saw her physically freeze as the words came out of my mouth.

**ALY POV**

Oh shit! Oh shit! What do I do? "What are doing here?" I asked.

"Well I heard you playing and wanted to get a better listen."

"Look, please can you just leave and forget that you ever heard me."

"No. I just want to talk to you."

"Fine. Close your eyes." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard. Close your eyes."

"OK." he said. I waited a couple of minutes before I turned around to check if he had closed his eyes. Once I turned around, I saw that his eyes were closed and came to the realization that my hunch was correct, it was Austin. I slowly got up from my place grabbing my sheet music from the piano ad my hoody from the floor before making my way towards him.

"That song was truly amazing. I wish my music sounded like that. Hopefully it will soon. Although I doubt that my record label will like all this new stuff I'm currently producing. They will probably prefer the meaningless crap the make me sing."

"If you hate so much, change it." I said as I dropped my hoody and sheet music on the floor.

"It's not as simple as that. Believe me, I'm working on it."

"Don't just work on it. Make it happen."

" As André Gide says 'It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." Do you want your fans to keep on believing that your someone your not?" I asked. I have no idea where all this deep meaning of life stuff is coming from.

"No."

"Then change let them see the real you." I said.

"But How?"

"Only you can decide that." I said. As I looked at him, I don't know what came over me but I leaned up so my face was level with his and crashed my lips to his. Once I pulled away i quickly gathered up my things and made my way back to Austin's bedroom to get changed back into what I was wearing earlier so it didn't look like I went anywhere. I made my downstairs just as Austin was getting ready to perform sso i want back stage and waited for him to go on stage.

Austin was behind the temporary stage Dez had put up in the back yard getting ready for his performance. As I watch him walk out I feel so sorry for him. So I end up walking onto stage after him settling myself at the piano. I want to share this moment with him. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear "Ally. What are you dong?" he asked.

"I'm sharing the moment when my partner gets to sing the songs he wants to." I explained to him.

"Thankyou Ally. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"That's OK Austin, now go and rock them." He then walked out to the middle of the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming tonight." He shouted to the audience. "Now that every ones here let's get started, now tonight I'm gonna sing a few songs for you that me and my girl friend have been working on. Thanks Ally. This first song is called 'I'm Yours'. Thankyou."

I started playing the chords for the song, while Austin started to play the guitar along with it.

**Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**

**I fell right through the cracks**

**Now I'm trying to get back**

**Before the cool dawn run out**

**I'll be giving it my bestest**

**And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.**

**I reckon, it's again my turn**

**To win some or learn some.**

**But I won't hesitate**

**No more, no more.**

**It cannot wait,**

**I'm yours.**

**Well, open up your mind and see like me,**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free.**

**Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.**

**Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family**

**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved**

**So I won't hesitate**

**No more, no more.**

**It cannot wait,**

**I'm sure.**

**There's no need to complicate.**

**Our time is short.**

**This is our fate,**

**I'm yours.**

**Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear**

**And I will nibble your ear**

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**

**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**

**But my breath fogged up the glass**

**And so I drew a new face and I laughed.**

**I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason**

**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.**

**It's what we aim to do.**

**Our name is our virtue.**

**But I won't hesitate**

**No more, no more.**

**It cannot wait,**

**I'm yours.**

**Well, open up your mind and see like me,**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free.**

**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.**

**So please don't, please don't, please don't...**

**There's no need to complicate.**

**'Cause our time is short.**

**This oh, this oh, this is our fate.**

**I'm yours.**

**Oh, I'm yours**

**Oh, I'm yours**

**Oh, oh,**

**Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?**

**You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.**** (1)**

"Thankyou guys, this Next song is called busy, Me and Ally wrote it when we were having a bit of a lazy day. Thankyou." Austin said as he finished his last dance move once the song came to an end.

**Weekends in bed, no scrambled eggs, or bacon**

**I just have time for you**

**Backs on the grass, heads in the clouds, we close our eyes**

**Enjoy the view**

**We don't wanna hear**

**The real world passing by**

**Saying that we're crazy**

**We spend all our time lying side by side**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy doing nothing**

**We spend all our time running for our lives**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy doing nothing.**

**No magazines or DVDs**

**We both got better things to do**

**I'll hold your hand**

**Or shall we dance together**

**It's just so hard to choose**

**Every time we hear**

**The whole world rushing by**

**I know that we're not crazy**

**We spend all our time lying side by side**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy doing nothing**

**We spend all our time running for our lives**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy doing nothing**

**Doing nothing**

**Should be working hard instead of lying here naked**

**Phone rings but I won't take it**

**'Cause you only get one life... only get one life**

**We spend all our time lying side by side**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy doing nothing**

**We spend all our time running for our lives**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy doing nothing.**

**All our time**

**Doing nothing,**

**All our time**

**Getting busy doing nothing.**** (3)**

**"**OK Guys, that was 'Busy'. This last song is called 'I should've kissed you. Ally helped me write this because this is how I felt when i first met Ally." Austin said, I couldn't help but feel my heart swell but then I realized his only saying this for publicity, he doesn't mean any of this. I started to play the chords again while Austin started to walk around the stage during the intro.

**I keep playing it inside my head****  
****All that you said to me****  
****I lie awake just to convince myself****  
****This wasn't just a dream****  
****Cos you were right here and I should have taken the chance****  
****But I got so scared and I lost the moment again******

**It's all that I can think about****  
****Ohh, you're all that I can think about******

**Is your heart taken?****  
****Is there somebody else on your mind?****  
****I'm so sorry I'm so confused just tell me****  
****Am I out of time?****  
****Is your heart breaking?****  
****How do you feel about me now?****  
****I can't believe I let you walk away when****  
****When I should have kissed you******

**I should have, I should have oh, I should have kissed you******

**Every morning when I leave my house****  
****I always look for you, yeah****  
****I see you every time I close my eyes****  
****What am I gonna do?****  
****And all my friends say that I'm punching over my weight****  
****But in your eyes I saw how you were looking at me******

**It's all that I can think about****  
****Ohh, you're all that I can think about******

**Is your heart taken?****  
****Is there somebody else on your mind?****  
****I'm so sorry I'm so confused just tell me****  
****Am I out of time?****  
****Is your heart breaking?****  
****How do you feel about me now?****  
****I can't believe I let you walk away when****  
****When I should have kissed you******

**I should have, I should have oh, I should have kissed you******

**When you're stood there, just a heartbeat away****  
****When we were dancing and you looked up at me****  
****If I had known then, that I'd be feeling this way****  
****If I could replay, I would have never have let you go******

**Never have let you go****  
****Am I out of time?******

**Is your heart taken?****  
****Is there somebody else on your mind?****  
****I'm so sorry I'm so confused just tell me****  
****Am I out of time?****  
****Is your heart breaking?****  
****How do you feel about me now?****  
****I can't believe I let you walk away when****  
****When I should have kissed you******

**I should have, I should have oh, I should have kissed you******

**I should have kissed…**** (4)**

Once he had finished singing the song I bolted it off stage and over to Dez. Austin came off afterwards.

"What did they think?" Austin asked Dez out of breath.

"I don't know, they're coming this way though so I dare say you're about to find out." Dez said looking behind me. I looked behind me to see three big men dressed in white dress shirts and black suits and ties walking over to us.

"Austin." The first man said.

"We would just like to tell you that we thoroughly enjoyed your performance." The second man said a huge smiles were creeping their way onto mine and Austin's faces.

"And we would like to ask you and Ally to write half of the songs that are to appear on your next album and we'll fill in the other half and if it's successful then on your next album you'll write all the songs." The last man said as the smiles on our faces got bigger.

"And finally, Ally we would like you to consider being a permanent member of the star records team." The first man said. Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Why am I still saying this in my head. I need to voice this.

"Oh My God! Yes of course, I would love to be apart of star records!" I exclaimed.

"OK, Well we'll be in touch." The first man said, before the three men walked off.

"Congrats Austin, I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed throwing myself into Austin's arms.

"Thanks Alls, I couldn't of done this without you." He whispered into my hair.

I pulled back and said "Come on then lets enjoy this party."

After the party had finished Austin and I made our way upstairs to go to bed.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"How long will it be before the guest bedroom is ready?" I asked.

"Why? Is sleeping next to me so bad?" He asked faking hurt.

"Well I'm not saying that it's just that I'm sure you'd like your bed back for yourself." I replied carefully.

"Well I don't really care to be quite honest with you. But seeing as you would rather be in a bed of your own, the furniture should be here this time next week then all we have to do it put the wardrobe and chest of drawers together and the decorate it then you can start to sleep in there."

"OK then." I said, slipping on a pink night dress and the sliding into bed next to Austin. His arms sub-consciously wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me towards the warmth of his body. It had become a regular occurrence for me to end up wrapped in Austin's body while slipping into a deep slumber. It would feel weird not to have his arms around me, it always feels weird when I'm back home with no Austin next to me, wrapping his arms around me and helping me sleep. All thought were towards Austin and the events of today as I slipped into sub-consciousness hoping that Austin would forget all about what happened in the music room with what he knows as a mystery girl.

**A/N - OK, so thanks for all the reviews and to reply to ****amazingchloexox**** Trish will be in either the next chapter or the one after, because that's when I really need her and you'll find out why in that chapter. Also, thanks to Queenc1, Swiftstar1 and LoveShipper for reviewing every chapter, your review mean a lot. I hope you like the next chapter and thanks for all the lovely reviews and I just want to say keep on reviewing, your reviews mean a lot to me.**

**Oh and sorry if it doesn't make sense, originally I wrote the performance bit first and then i changed it because it didn't really make sense so i swapped it with the mystery girl bit because i though it would make more sense. But again sorry if it doesn't flow as much as it should.**

**Right so,**

**I don't own I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.**

**I don't Own Try by P!nk**

**I don't own Busy by Olly Murs**

**I don't Own I should've kissed you by Olly Murs.**

**Liz x**


	11. Sorry x

Ok, Hey guys, I know that I said that I was going to continue this story but I just don't have any more inspiration for this story. If anyone does have inspiration for it, PM and I'll talk to you about it but for now, I'm going to take it down in the next few days. But on the pplus side, I've been working on a new fanfiction, and I don't know if anyone has read it but theres a harry styles fanfiction called Dark and I'm going to do and Auslly version, just as a warning, it's going to be very explicit, those of you who have read 'Dark' will know what I'm talking about. Anyway, sorry for ending it but I just don't have the same inspiration for this story that I started off with.

Liz x


End file.
